


You're my pack now

by TangledDreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Beta Isabelle, Beta Jace, Beta Simon, F/F, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, Omega Alec, Omega Clary, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolves, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledDreams/pseuds/TangledDreams
Summary: When the last day of school arrives, the mating ceremony begins. Every year on the last day of school, freshman to seniors attend the mating ceremony. Unmated omega's must attend the ceremony due to the law. If they don't find a mate by their senior year then they can go to the adult mating ceremony which is optional.Alec Lightwood is an orphan and tries to keep it a secret. He doesn't want a mate and he has his reasons. He dreads the day the mating ceremony arrives and he must attend to it.Magnus Bane is the most popular kid at Idris HIgh and the most respected Alpha at that too. He has a major crush on Alec and he can't wait until the mating ceremony to get his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story. I won't delete this one I promise lol.  
> I will work on my other stories so don't worry about that.   
> I'm only going to have three. It helps me when I have writers block with the other stories.  
> I hope you like the story.
> 
> Alec is 17 and Magnus is 18

Alec was exhausted. He knew his heat was a week away and tomorrow was the mating ceremony. As he got out of his bed, he walked around the orphanage and woke up all the other kids telling them it was time for school. Of course no one ever listened to him because he was an omega and no one ever listened to omegas. Alec sighed as he made his way to the showers. He took a shower and got dressed. Making his way towards the orphanage kitchen, he saw one of the care takers already making everyone breakfast. There wasn't a lot of kids at the orphanage. In fact there was only about ten and they were all either beta's or alpha's. 

"Morning Jocelyn." Alec asked as he started to help her make breakfast.

Jocelyn smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Morning sweetie. I made your lunch. It's in the fridge."

"Thank you." Alec replied as he finished helping and fixed himself a plate.

When Alec was done eating, he went over to the fridge and grabbed his lunch. It was in a small brown paper bag that had his name on it. He quickly placed it in his back pack and slug the bag over his shoulders. He then kissed Jocelyn on the cheek telling her he would be back once school was done. Luckily the school wasn't to close from the orphanage so people wouldn't notice him walking to it and from it each day. It wasn't that far that he couldn't walk to it either. 

As he made his way into the school his gripped onto his backpack and made his way towards his locker. He could sense a few eyes on him but he just shrugged it off. He was an omega, it's what made alpha's look. His scent didn't help either. He had been told from time to time that his scent was delicious and smelt like Vanilla and strawberries and creme mixed. Just as he was done grabbing things from his locker, he closed it only to have one of the jocks bump into his shoulder causing the textbooks and notebooks in his hands to fall out of them and onto the floor. Alec turned his head and looked straight at the jock. It was no other than Sebastian. Of course it was.

"Aren't you going to bend over and pick that up like the good omega you are?" Sebastian asked and a few of his friends chuckled. 

Alec growled and his eyes were glowing blue. He then closed his eyes trying to calm him self down as he made a fist with his hands causing his claws to puncture his skin. Once he was calm enough, he opened his hands to see dried up blood and the wounds healed. He then looked back at the jocks who were waiting for him to bend over just so they could get a look at his ass. However Alec didn't bend over but squat down.

"Oh aren't you clever?" Sebastian said with a snarl. 

Alec was about to say something when he heard someone else speak. "Get lost Sebastian. If I ever see you do that again you will regret it." 

Alec looked up and saw no other than Magnus Bane standing next to him looking at Sebastian and his friends. Alec quickly gathered up his things and stood up. 

"Sorry Alpha." Sebastian said with a shaky voice and walked away with the others. 

Alec looked over at Magnus and huffed. He didn't need some Alpha sticking up for him. He could handle himself. Magnus looked over at Alec and rose an eyebrow as his lips turned into a small smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard Magnus speak again. 

"Aren't you going to thank me?" 

Alec turned around and looked straight at Magnus. "I'm not weak. I don't know why you helped me but I was fine on my own."

"I never said you were darling. I'm sorry if I insulted you. It was never my intention." Magnus said softly.

Alec sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just not many people would do that for me, I guess I'm not used to it." 

"It's alright Alexander. Nothing to be sorry about." 

Alec's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

Magnus chuckled. "I sure do gorgeous. Now I think I just heard the bell so we better get to class. See you around Alexander." 

Before Alec could respond, Magnus was no where to be seen. Alec shook his head and headed to class. As he made his way towards Algebra he couldn't help to wonder what had just happened and why. Alec and Magnus had never really spoke before so it was odd that he was helping Alec out in the first place. Finally as he sat down at his desk, he shook those thoughts out of his head as he got ready for the lesson.  
\---  
When Alec got home, he kissed Jocelyn on the cheek and headed to his room to start his homework. An hour later he was almost finished when he heard his name being called from down stairs by Jocelyn. Alec finished the problem he was on and went down stairs. When he went down stairs he saw Jocelyn talking to someone by the doors. When he got closer, the guy turned around and Alec saw it was Magnus. Shit, this wasn't good. 

"Uh... you called?" Alec asked trying not to look at Magnus who was obviously staring at Alec. 

"Yes sweetie. Could you start dinner please? I need to talk to my son real quick." Jocelyn replied.

Magnus wasn't Jocelyn's biological kid. He was adopted at a very young age by Jocelyn.

"I...yeah sure." Alec said and quickly went into the kitchen to start dinner.  
\---  
"What is Alexander doing here? Does he volunteer?" Magnus asked as he watched Alec head into the kitchen. When he looked back at Jocelyn and saw her expression, he knew that wasn't the case.

"He lives here honey. He's an orphan." Jocelyn said softly. 

"How long has he been here?" Magnus asked. 

"Ever since he was a baby. He's been adopted a few times but..." Jocelyn said and looked at the kitchen with a frown. She then closed her eyes and turned her attention back to Magnus. "Those homes he was in...they didn't treat him right. He's been abused by the alpha's that took him in." 

Magnus's heart broke. He always thought Alec had a family who loved him. But hearing what Jocelyn had just said and then seeing Alec, it all made sense. Alec wasn't very happy at school nor was he ever really happy and now Magnus knew why. Suddenly Magnus's wolf was whining and clawing at him. He didn't understand why until he felt his wolf trying to drag him towards the kitchen. Alec was hurting and Magnus had to get to him. 

Jocelyn was in the middle of the sentence when Magnus turned around and ran towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw a kid about Alec's age, who was an alpha no doubt, towering over him. The things he heard made him see red.

"Awe is little Alecy cooking us dinner? What a good Omega." The kid said and patted his head.

Alec growled and snapped his teeth at the boy. "Leave me the fuck alone Dylan." 

"You're never going to get a mate using that language. In fact I doubt you ever will get a mate. Who wants some orphaned omega anyways? It's sad really. I know why your parents gave you up you know. I over heard Jocelyn talking to someone about it. Do you know why they gave you up Alec?" 

"You're lying..." Alec whispered.

"You're parents gave you up because they had you tested and when they found out you were an omega they gave you up. I guess they don't want a whore for a son." 

Before Magnus could do anything, Jocelyn was grabbing Dylan by the shirt. "You shut your mouth right now. You might be an alpha but you don't talk to Omega's or anyone that way. You're no better than anyone else. You no longer have the access to leave this orphanage unless for school which you only have tomorrow."

"But.."

"No buts now get to your room now!" Jocelyn said using her alpha voice. Even though Dylan was an alpha, he obeyed because well, it was Jocelyn.

"Alexander..." Magnus said coming up next to him. 

Alec was trying so hard to hold back the tears. He took one look at Magnus and then ran up the stairs and into his room locking the door behind him.   
Jocelyn walked up to Magnus and pulled him into a hug. "He's going to be okay." 

Magnus nodded. "I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'm going to head back to my pack." 

Jocelyn nodded. "Okay. I love you Magnus. Don't be a stranger okay? And tell Clary that she's coming with you next time." 

Magnus laughed. "Love you too and I will make sure she does."  
\---  
When Magnus went up stairs, he wasn't going to the bathroom. Instead he marched right into Dylans room and grabbed him by the shirt just like Jocelyn had. However he didn't speak. Instead he punched Dylan right in the face and throwing him onto his bed. 

"Alexander will have a mate and if you ever and I mean ever disrespect him again, a black eye isn't the only thing you will be getting." 

A few minutes later Magnus left the orphanage with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the amazing comments.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update guys.

It was the last day of school which could only mean one thing. The thing Alec has been dreading ever since he woke up. It was the day of the mating ceremony. Being an omega meant that Alec had to go because he didn't have a choice. It was the law after all, a very stupid law. Alec had made it through all of his classes and was now dragging his feet towards the football field where the ceremony was held. Alec really didn't want to go because he knew that no one would pick him as a mate. It happened every year. Not that Alec wanted a mate, especially not an alpha mate but it still hurt that no one ever really looked at him. 

Finally he got to the field and made his way towards the back chairs. That was the only good thing about the mating ceremony. You got to pick where you sat and it was about the only choice you got in the whole ceremony. Before he sat down, he was handed a pill and a paper cup filled with water. All the omega's had to take the pill. The pill made the omega's drowsy and weak so they couldn't get up during the ceremony and flee and Alec hated it. However he couldn't not take it because he was being watched. Alec sighed, placed the pill in his mouth and took a gulp of water. He handed back the paper cup and sat down already feeling the side affects of the pill. There was also one more thing about the pill and that was it made the omega's scent stronger.

Soon every chair was filled with omega's and beta's and even a few alpha's because it wasn't a rule that an alpha could make another alpha their mate. Starting at the entrance of the football field there was a line that contained alpha's and some beta's. Once the ceremony would start, the alpha's would go first in choosing their mates and then the beta's. As Alec looked over at the line, he felt nervous and scared. He didn't want an alpha mate. He had been around too many cruel alpha's that in his mind, he thought every alpha was the same.  
Minutes passed by and then finally the ceremony was starting. The principal walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. 

"Hello students. Today is a very special day. At Idris high we are very pleased that we get to participate in the mating ceremony. We all know finding a mate can be tricky to do on our own and that is why thirty years ago, this day was created." 

Students cheered and hollered. Everyone loved this day, well everyone except Alec and a few other Omega's. 

"Now for those of you who don't know how this works, the alpha's and beta's over there standing in a line will get to choose one of you as their mate. The alpha's go first of course because it's only proper of course. This is the first step of the mating ceremony. The final and second steps ends something very personal that will happen at your new home. A mating bite during intercourse. Now let's begin shall we? Mark Ace you are up first." 

Alec felt very weak and very tired as the drug worked through his system. However it didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at the principal. He hated her so much. Her views on omega's was disgusting. When Alec looked up he saw Mark making his way down the field and head down the third row of chairs. Alec saw Mark stop in front of a girl omega who actually seemed happy that she was chosen by Mark. Mark smirked and picked up the girl and headed towards the principal so he could register her as his mate. 

Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head as he heard name after name be called. He felt people walk past him and he some how knew that they didn't even glance at him. However a few minutes later he heard a name that made him lift his head and open his eyes. 

"Magnus Bane."

Alec saw Magnus make his way down the field and walk down rows after rows of chairs. He saw Magnus walk until he reached the last row which Alec was in. Alec closed his eyes once more feeling exhausted and he knew that Magnus didn't want him that he was walking towards someone else in his row. However when he felt a finger under neath his chin lifting his head up, his eyes fluttered open and he saw Magnus standing right in front of him with a soft smile on his face. 

"Hello gorgeous." Magnus whispered as he bent down and scooped Alec into his arms. "Hold on to me."

Alec whimpered and felt him self involuntarily wrap his arms around Magnus's neck. 

"It's okay darling, I got you." 

When Magnus fully had Alec in his arms, he looked down at the beautiful Omega who was now fast asleep in Magnus's arms. Magnus smiled and made his way over to registration where the vice principal was. As the vice principal looked at Magnus she smiled but it dropped when she saw Alec in his arms.

"Are you sure you want that one Magnus?" Mrs.Gally asked.

Magnus squinted an eye at Mrs.Gally and held back a growl. "Yes. He's beautiful. Why wouldn't I want him?" 

"Well alright. But you need to know....he's infertile."

Magnus's eyes widened and then looked down at Alec. He wondered how that could of happened but that didn't make him want Alec any less. If they wanted kids, they could always look into adoption. Magnus looked back at the vice principal and sighed. 

"That doesn't matter to me. I want him and he is going to be my mate. Now can we get this over with so I can take him home?" 

\------

When they got to Magnus's car, he gently placed Alec into the back seat as the omega slept and got into the front seat. The drive from his house was about thirty minutes and when they finally got there Magnus got out and opened the back door and saw Alec was still fast asleep. Magnus hated that they gave the Omega's drugs. He believed the Omega's should be cherished and loved and cared for. He also thought of them as equals and not as people beneath alpha's and beta's.

Magnus carefully scooped Alec back into his arms and made his way into his house. When he closed it behind him he was about to walk towards his bedroom when he saw his pack mates sitting on the couch in the living room. He saw one of them stand up and about to talk when Magnus shook his head and held a finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet. They all nodded and Magnus kept on walking and walked into his bed room. Once inside he gently placed Alec down on his bed and started to take off his shoes. He then carefully took Alec's pants off to make him more comfortable and tucked him under the covers. Magnus then kissed Alec's forehead and left the room to go talk to his pack mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This is not beta read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys.  
> Also thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. (:

Magnus made his way back into the living room. When he walked into the room, all of his pack members stood up. Magnus sighed and nodded his head letting the others know that they could sit back down. Once everyone was seated, Magnus walked over to a chair and sat down as well. His pack members all knew about Magnus's crush on Alec and how he was going to make him his mate. No one knew who Alec was or what he looked like except for Clary and that was because of when she visited her mother at the orphanage but even then she rarely talked to the other omega. Clary was also happy that she wouldn't be the only omega in the pack. 

"So that's him?" Simon asked. 

Magnus nodded. "Yes. I know you are all very excited to meet him but there are a few things you all need to know. One thing is that he's drugged up at the moment so he's very exhausted and he probably won't be waking up for a few hours." 

"You got to be kidding me. They still do that? How cruel can they be? I'm so glad I was mated before I had to attend that stupid ceremony." Clary asked shaking her head. 

"I know biscuit, I don't like it either. Another thing is...he didn't have a family. He was in foster care and I want every one of you to make him feel welcomed and apart of this pack and family." Magnus said looking at each of his pack member.

Everyone nodded.

"One more thing...I don't know much but Jocelyn said...she said that Alexander has been abused by Alpha's in the past. I don't know what they did to him but he needs to know that he is in a safe environment. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes alpha." The pack members said in unison.

"Good. Now any concerns or questions? I know taking in a new member might be hard on you and I understand. I also want all of you to feel comfortable as well." Magnus said with a soft smile.

"You love him right?" Jace asked.

"I do...yes." Magnus replied.

"Then we will love him too Magnus. Don't worry about it okay?" 

"Thank you Jace."

An hour later they were each doing their own things. Jace, Simon, and Clary were still in the living room watching a movie. Clary was curled into Jace's side with Jace's arm wrapped around her. Simon was on the other end of the couch waiting for his mate to come back into the living room. Magnus and Isabelle were now heading into the kitchen. Magnus decided he was going to cook dinner for everyone tonight and Isabelle followed wanting to talk to her alpha.

"You remember that my parents are visiting tomorrow right?" Isabelle asked as she handed him a towel to dry off his hands because he had just finished washing his hands. 

Magnus sighed. "Yes and I don't think we should introduce them to Alexander. Not yet anyways. You know how they are about omega's my dear." 

"That's exactly my thoughts. I don't understand why they have to be that way." Isabelle replied with a small smile. 

"There is one thing I need to tell you. I doubt this means anything but Alexander's last name is also Lightwood." 

Isabelle's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You don't think..." 

"I don't know. He kind of does look like you a bit but who knows. I mean a bunch of people have the same last names who aren't related." 

"I know but Magnus...if he's really my brother...." Isabelle whispered. 

"I'm going to have a chat with your parents tomorrow. You can join me and talk to them as well. However I don't want you to say a word about this to anyone. Not until we are sure okay?"

"Of course." 

Before Magnus could say anything else, he heard a noise from his bed room and a heart rate speed up. He also felt his wolf whining and clawing at him to go to the bed room. Magnus knew his mate was up and that he was scared. Magnus had to get to Alexander. 

"Finish dinner for me would you? I need to go check on Alexander."  
\------  
When Alec woke up, he noticed he wasn't in his room in the orphanage. In fact he was in a very large bed in a very large room. Alec started to panic. He had no idea where he was or what was happening. His eyes then widened as he threw the blanket off of himself. He sighed in relief when he saw he still had his boxers on. However the relief didn't stay when he noticed his pants were gone. He was about to get out of the bed when he heard foot steps appearing and so he quickly threw the blanket back over him self and moved himself so his back was up against the head board and his knees were up to his chest with his arms around his legs. 

When the door opened, he saw Magnus slowly walking towards him and that's when he remembered everything. He remembered going to the football field. He remembered swallowing a pill and becoming drowsy and week. He remembered Magnus approaching him and talking to him and picking him up in his arms before completely falling asleep.  
He now has a mate...and that mate was no other than Magnus Bane. However they weren't fully mated, not yet anyways.

When Magnus reached a hand out towards Alec, the omega flinched and whimpered.

"Oh Alexander, It's okay I promise. I'm not going to hurt you darling." Magnus whispered.

Alec shook his head. "That's what they all say. Every single fucking time." 

"Who is they Alexander?" Magnus asked carefully sitting on the other side of the bed.

"All the alpha's." Alec whispered.

"Darling.." Magnus said. His heart was breaking for Alec and he wished he knew how to help.

"I don't understand...what do you want Magnus? Surely you don't want me as your mate...I'm broken." 

Magnus was now angry. Not at Alec, never at the sweet boy, but at the people who hurt his mate. He didn't realize that his eyes had flashed red until Alec whimpered once more. Alpha's eyes were red, Beta's eyes were green, and Omega's eyes were blue.

"Shit. Sorry Alexander. I didn't mean to flash my eyes at you."

"It's okay." Alec whispered once more.

Magnus sighed and gently reached over and grabbed Alec's hand. When Alec didn't flinch away, Magnus smiled.  
"Sweetheart... I want you. I think you're amazing and kind and wonderful and gorgeous if I do say so my self. Your scent drives me wild and I want nothing more than to protect you and care for you. I know that you're life hasn't been easy and that you haven't been given much love. But Alexander...I love you. I know you might not understand why or how but I do love you Alexander. Ever since I first laid eyes on you during freshman year. You have no idea how much I want you as my mate darling." 

"i... I don't know if I can trust you. Not yet anyways." Alec replied not knowing what else to say.

"I know baby and that's okay. I promise you it's okay. I will earn your trust. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise." 

Alec nodded. "Is...is there anyone else here?" 

"My pack. Our pack. Would you like to meet them? They are very excited to meet you." 

Alec closed his eyes and took a breath in and out and then opened his eyes once more. "Yes. But can I..can I take a shower first?"

"You can have anything you want Alexander. The bathroom is right through there. Luckily we have our own bathroom. I will get you some clothes and leave them on the bed. When you're done I'll introduce you to the pack and then we can eat dinner and adfter I'll give you a tour and we can talk about what will happen now that you're my mate. Sound good?"

"Yes." 

"Good. I will be right out there. If you need anything just shout. I will hear you I promise." 

Alec nodded and headed into the bathroom. Once Magnus saw the door shut and heard the water running, he got Alec some clothes and placed them on the bed. He then left the room and closed the door behind him as he made his to the others explaining to them what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a writing mood right now.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.  
> There will probably be one more chapter later tonight.

Alec finally finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way into the bed room. He found a pile of clothes on the bed that was obviously for Alec. There was a plain black t shirt, jeans and boxer. He put on the boxers and jeans first and when he put on the shirt, he noticed a certain smell. He lifted the shirt up to his nose and when he sniffed, he immediately felt calm and relaxed. Alec understood why. The shirt had Magnus's scent on it and if Alec was being honest, he absolutely loved it. He made his way over to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. Alec was nervous and afraid. He didn't want the others to hate him. He was also afraid that they would think he was weird because he was never good at socializing with people. 

The omega took a deep breath in and out and slowly opened the door. He made his way over to the living room and when he reached the opening of the room, he stayed close to the wall and wrapped his arms around him. He also noticed that the talking had stopped and when he looked into the room he saw everyone looking at him. Alec's wolf was shaking with anxiety and fear and was howling on the inside. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tighter.

"Alexander, open your eyes darling. You're safe. It's okay." Alec heard Magnus whisper. 

Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw Magnus standing in front of him. Alec took another deep breath in and out a few times but he was still freaking out. 

"Sweetheart...can I hug you?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus and slowly nodded his head. Magnus gave him a soft smile and carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around the omega. Alec immediately placed his head in the crook of Magnus's neck and with out realizing he was doing it, he was smelling Magnus's scent which was calming him down. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec's nose run along his neck and Magnus wanted nothing more than to scent Alexander but he knew that Alec might not want that right now so he held him self back.

"Thanks." Alec whispered as he pulled himself back.

"Of course darling. Do you want to meet them now?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah." 

Magnus smiled and gently grabbed Alec's hand leading him into the living room. All eyes were on them and it was making Alec squeamish again but when Magnus squeezed his hand, he felt safe and some how he knew that Magnus wouldn't let anyone hurt him. 

"Alexander meet your new pack." 

Clary was the first one to walk up to the alpha and Omega. 

"Hi Alec. I'm Clary. I don't know if you remember me or not but it's great to finally actually meet you." Clary said sweetly holding out her hand.

Alec looked down at the hand and slowly reached for it. "Uh yeah. I remember seeing you around." 

Clary smiled and dropped Alec's hand. "You and me are going to be great friends. Us omega's got to stick together." 

Alec smiled and laughed. "I guess we do huh?"

Clary nodded and kissed Alec's cheek. She then walked back to the others and Simon was the next one to introduce himself. Alec looked at the scrawny and nerdy looking kid and knew that he wouldn't have to be afraid of the kid. He looked friendly and some what annoying but Alec was fine with that.

"Hey dude. I'm Simon. Nice to meet you. You're really attractive by the way. Wow that was weird. I'm not gay or anything...not that that's a problem because gay people are totally cool and...I should shut up now." 

Alec furrowed his brows but shook Simons hand anyways. "Uh...nice to meet you?" 

"Also don't worry about anything. We got each others backs. It's what packs do. You're in good hands." 

Simon walked back towards the others and when Alec looked at the blonde boy and the girl with the long black hair, he saw the blonde boy look at Alec and then the girl and then back at Alec. He then saw the guy nod his head over at Alec while looking at the girl and she nodded as they made their way over.

"Hey man. I'm Jace and this is my sister Isabelle and before you ask, I'm adopted that's why we don't look alike." Jace said with a chuckle.

Alec smiled and looked over at Isabelle who looked like she was going to cry. Alec thought he did something to upset her like maybe she didn't want him here. Alec whimpered and moved to stand behind Magnus. Magnus frowned and looked over at Isabelle. 

"Isabelle..." 

Isabelle shook her head and smiled. "Sorry about that..I was just thinking about something. Anyways I'm so glad to finally meet you. Magnus has been talking about you for years and I just can't believe you're actually here. If Magnus doesn't treat you right then I will kick his ass."

"You will do what?" Magnus asked squinting at Isabelle.

"Nothing Alpha." 

Magnus laughed. "That's what I thought. Besides I am not going to hurt Alexander. He will be treated with love and care." 

"So I think dinner is ready, so how about we eat?" Isabelle asked.

"Sounds like a great idea. Tonight we are all eating at the table." Magnus replied.

"What! But the game is on in like five minutes!" Jace groaned.

"Listen pup, we got a new pack member and that pack member is going to be your alpha's mate. Now you are going to eat at the table, got it?" 

Jace sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Fine what?" 

"Fine alpha." 

"Good, now let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter (:  
> Thank you for reading and for the comments and Kudos.  
> I hope you like this chapter.

As Alec sat down, he saw Clary and Simon handing everyone else at the table their plates. When Alec got his plate he looked down at the plate with wide eyes. There was so much food on the plate and the thought of all that food made Alec want to throw up. It's not that he was disgusted by it, it's just he wasn't use to all that food and he wasn't very hungry either. It was another side affect of that stupid drug, loss of appetite. 

Everyone waited for Magnus to take the first bite. It's just how it was in their pack. The Alpha would take the first bite letting everyone else know it was okay to eat. Once he took the bite, the rest of the pack members dug into the spaghetti that Magnus and Isabelle had made for dinner. There was also bread and meat balls as well. Alec however wasn't paying attention to any of them. Instead he was staring at the food in front of him and moving around the meatballs on the plate with his fork.

"Yo Alec. Why aren't you eating dude? You should eat, it's good." Simon said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

Alec stopped messing with the meatball and slowly lifted his head. Everyone was now looking at him.

"Simon, don't talk with your mouth full." Magnus said pointing at the beta.

"Sorry Alpha." Simon mumbled. 

"It's alright Simon. Now everyone stop looking at Alec and start eating." Magnus commanded.

Once everyone went back to eating, Magnus turned in his chair so that he was facing Alec.

"Are you alright darling?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his stomach. "I'm just not hungry."

Magnus cursed himself and shook his head. "Damn it. I should of known. That idiotic drug makes you loose your appetite. I'm sorry Alexander, I wasn't thinking." 

Alec shook his head. "No it...it's not your fault. Besides...I'm not use to this much food."

Magnus frowned and so did the others who were listening to the conversation. Magnus wanted to roll his eyes at his pack mates but he knew that they were listening to make sure Alec was okay and he couldn't really be mad at that. 

"What do you mean not use to this much food?" Jace asked.

"The orphanage....they didn't have enough money so we barely had enough to buy food. Usually we had soup or something and I would give half of my soup up for the younger kids. It's fine...I'm use to it." 

"Alec....what happened to your parents?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus snapped his head and looked over at the other beta. "Isabelle..."

Alec sighed. "I don't know. They didn't want me I guess. Something I'm also used to." 

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered.

Magnus brought his hand up and hovered it over Alec's head. Alec flinched away at first but then nodded letting Magnus know it was okay to touch him. Once Magnus got the approval he started to comb Alec's hair with his fingers and he started to lightly scratch and massage his scalp. It was a soothing thing that many omega's liked and the way Alec was relaxing and closing his eyes, Magnus could tell he enjoyed it.

"I want to hurt every alpha that hurt you. Not just alpha's but everyone who has hurt you Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Magnus..."

"Shh... now I want you to eat at least five bites. Can you do that for me sweetheart? You need some food in you baby." 

"I...I can try."

"That's all I ask for."  
\---------------------  
Surprisingly Alec ate what Magnus wanted him too. The food was delicious but after the fifth bite...Alec couldn't eat any more. He was so full and his stomach was starting to hurt a bit. He wrapped an arm around his stomach once more and pushed the plate away from him. He couldn't look at it anymore.

"I'm so proud of you. My good little omega." Magnus cooed.

Alec looked over at Magnus and gave him a half smile. "Thank you alpha."

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's plate and his and made his way into the kitchen. Isabelle grabbed the other plates and followed him. Once the dishes were clean they went back into the dining room and Magnus held a hand out to Alec. Alec looked down at the hand and slowly took it and the next thing he knew he was being pulled up. The omega yelped in shock and Magnus chuckled. 

"You good?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Alec replied. 

"Good. Now how about that tour yeah?" 

Alec nodded and followed Magnus around the huge mansion. He showed Alec the game room, their own little movie theater room, Jace and Clary's room and Simon and Isabelle's room. He then showed him the bathrooms and Magnus's office. Once the tour was done he walked back into the living room. 

"Alright everyone. I'm going to have a chat with Alexander here. I want you all to go to bed soon. Maryse and Robert are coming tomorrow." 

Everyone nodded and they all said good night to each other. Isabelle really wanted to hug Alec but she knew better. She said goodnight and walked towards her room with Simon hand in hand. Once they were gone Magnus led Alec back towards their room and once they were in the room Magnus shut the door and wrapped his arms around Alec, burying his nose into Alec's neck. However when Alec froze and tensed up, Magnus regretted it right away and stepped back. 

"I..oh god. Alexander... I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. Just...please tell me when you want to scent me okay? It has nothing to do with you but..."

"The other alpha's right?" Magnus asked.

Alec shut his eyes and nodded. "They were so awful Magnus. Every single one of them." 

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Alec shook his head. "No..."

Magnus nodded. "Okay baby. Why don't you get dressed for bed. I have pajama's for you. We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow. When you're done changing we can talk about what's going to happen between us okay?" 

Alec nodded. Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec some pajama's. Alec then went into the bathroom and got dressed in there. When they were both done changing they were both now sitting on Magnus's bed. Alec didn't really know what this talk was going to be about and he didn't know how to feel about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading.
> 
> So I decided to delete my fic You're Where I Belong only because I didn't really like the direction it was going in. However I am going to rewrite it so don't worry (:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec closed his eyes as he rested his back against the bathroom door with his pajama's in his arms. He was freaking out about so many things. One thing was that he was going to be sleeping in a bed with another person and not only that but that said person was an alpha. Another thing was the talk they were about to have. Was Magnus second guessing about Alec being his mate? It wasn't too late to end this and to tell Mrs.Gally that he wanted to drop the whole thing. They still hadn't completed the mating ceremony yet because Alec still hadn't had the mating bite yet. That was also another thing concerning Alec. If Magnus still wanted Alec as a mate, they would have to complete the mating process and Alec didn't know if he was ready for that. Especially if that meant Alec going into heat and having to spend it with Magnus. Not that Magnus was someone he didn't want to spend it with, it's just that he didn't really know Magnus that well and once again he was an alpha. 

Alec sighed and shook his head. He decided it was best to just get this over with. He got dressed quickly into sweatpants and a tank top and walked over to the sink to wash his face. Once he was done he walked over to the bathroom door and took a deep breath in and out before opening the door. When he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom he saw Magnus sitting on one side of the bed with his back up against the head board. Magnus looked over and smiled softly at Alec holding out his hand. Alec slowly walked over and grabbed Magnus's hand as he slowly climbed onto the bed and sat down beside's Magnus. Alec however didn't get under the covers because he didn't know if it was okay to do so.

"Alexander it's okay. We're not going to do anything tonight okay? I won't do anything you don't want me to, ever." Magnus whispered. 

Alec nodded. "Okay. I...I believe you Alpha."

Magnus smiled and noticed that Alec was still holding his hand. Magnus's smile grew and he intertwined their fingers together. He then noticed Alec shiver and he knew that it was from the chilliness of the room. He slowly lifted up the covers and placed them over Alec. Alec's eyes widened and looked over at Magnus who in return squeezed Alec's hand letting him know it was okay.

"So I think we should have that talk don't you think?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Alec replied quietly.

"Okay. First thing is that we're mates now. Not officially since we haven't completed the second step of the mating ceremony but that doesn't mean anything. Not to me anyways. We're mates and that means you and I are sharing a bed. I know you might not be comfortable with that and I get it, I do, but I want you to sleep next to me. I want to wake up with you next to me and see your gorgeous face when I wake up. How do you feel about that Alexander?"

"I...that's fine. I might not be totally comfortable with it yet but I know that I'll get more comfortable with it. Also I think...I think that i'll be more relaxed with you next to me. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping." Alec said and whispered the last part.

Magnus frowned. "Trouble sleeping?" 

"I get nightmares sometimes. Or there will be times when I try to go to sleep but I just can't. I don't know. There's something wrong with me. Also...I don't know if you still want to sleep with me now that you know. I'll probably wake you up with my nightmares or something." Alec responded looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Look at me." Magnus said gently.

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to see the disgust or the discomfort on Magnus's face. 

"Alexander I said look at me." Magnus said this time using his alpha tone in his voice.

Alec whimpered and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head and was now looking at Magnus who didn't look angry or disgusted or uncomfortable. Instead Magnus looked concerned and yet at the same time he looked at Alec like Alec was the best thing in the world.

"Darling, nothing is wrong with you. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Okay?"

Alec said nothing but he nodded instead.

"Good. And about your nightmares, sweetheart...I don't care if you wake me up. I want to be there to comfort you and to make sure you're okay. I won't get mad or be upset that you woke me. The only thing I'll be upset about is that you are having a nightmare. I don't like seeing you upset or scared darling."

"Okay." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand once more.

"Okay second thing. It's about the final process of the mating ceremony. When are you due for your next heat?"

Alec blushed and looked away. "Sometime this week. I don't know exactly."

"Okay. But you do know the day before you actually start right?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I usually get cramps the day before."

"Okay. I know this is not the type of conversation you probably want to be having but I need to know these things alright?"

"I know, I know."

Magnus chuckled and brought the back of Alec's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Alright good. Now I need to know. You know how we complete the mating bond right?"

Alec sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that it has to happen during my heat and that you have to give me the mating bite." 

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed himself. After hearing that, he knew that Alec didn't really know what was going to happen. Sure Alec knew a part of it but not the whole thing. It made him upset and angry at the people who didn't teach him about this whole process. Many omega's didn't. They were supposed to be taught about this during health class but many teachers believed that it didn't matter if the omega's knew or not because it was going to happen no matter what. It made Magnus disgusted. Magnus shook his head and turned to look at Alec.

"You know how it works though?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed once more and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry alpha."

"Hey, hey no. Don't you dare be sorry. It's not your fault you weren't taught right. I'm going to explain it to you. But you need to know that I'm not the only one with choices here okay. You have a say in this too. Consent goes both ways okay?"

Alec nodded. "Okay."

"Great. Now when you go into heat is when we have to complete the bond. In order to that, I'm going to have to help you with it and that means we would be having intercourse. The mating bite would happen right when the both of us reach our climax. Now I know this might seem scary to you and that's okay. Which is why I wanted to make a deal with you. I want you to think about this. I want you to think about if you want to do this Alexander. It's okay if you don't. But I want you to think about it until the day before your heat. When that day comes and you and me are going to have a chat about if you want to complete the bond or not. Does that sound okay to you?"

"i..yes. Thank you for giving me a choice." Alec replied.

Magnus furrowed his brows. The way he said it made something in Magnus not feel right.   
"Of course darling. We will talk about this more the day before your heat if you want to complete the bond. There are two more things I want to discuss with you. I need you to know that if any one in this pack makes you feel uncomfortable in any way I want you to come straight to me. They're all good people but sometimes they can get a bit out of control. That goes with people outside of this pack as well. If anyone and I mean anyone Alexander makes you feel uncomfortable or not safe I want you to tell me about it. I don't like secrets in this pack and you my dear are now pack as well."

"Okay alpha." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and moved the hand that was on Alec's cheek into Alec's hair and started to massage the omega's scalp.  
"Excellent. Last thing. Tomorrow two people are coming over. I want you to stay in this room when they come over."

Alec frowned. "Are...are you ashamed of me?" 

Magnus's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no. Alexander. Of course not baby. It's just that these people are can be cruel and they're not fond of Omega's. They're going to want to meet you yes and when that time comes tomorrow I'll come and get you. I just need to talk to them before that okay?"

"Okay. Who are they?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed. "These people are part of the Idris council. They make sure that the packs in Idris are following the rules and what not. They also meet anyone knew who joins one of the Idris packs. They're also Isabelle's and Jace's parents."

"Oh. I knew about the Idris council but I didn't know they did all of that."

Magnus smiled and ruffled Alec's hair. "So Alexander... I was wondering something..."

"Um what were you wondering?"

Magnus smirked and looked at Alec right in the eyes. "What does your wolf look like? Can you show me?"

At those words, Alec froze. He felt his chest tighten and the air being knocked out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe and he knew he was starting to have a panic attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just letting you know that I added a new tag.  
> WARNING: In this chapter there is mention of past rape but don't worry I won't go into detail about it. 
> 
> Also don't worry. Alec will get better. Just not yet. Soon though but not yet.  
> One more thing is that Magnus also has some problems but they won't be until later. 
> 
> Alright well thank you for reading and I apologize if there are any mistakes.

Alec closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest. He was trying to get his breathing under control but that question that Magnus had asked brought back bad memories. Memories that Alec had tried to forget over that past 3 years. He has never told anyone about it besides Jocelyn and that was only because he had no choice. He tried to breath but every time he did it felt like he was drowning and he didn't know what to do. He's had panic attacks before and usually he could stop them before they even started but this time was different. He didn't even notice Magnus calling his name until he felt a warm soft hand on his arm.

"Alexander. Breathe darling. Breathe. You're okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Baby please just breathe." Magnus said gently and quietly.

Alec shook his head. "I...I can't." 

"Yes you can. I know you can Alexander. Look at me. Follow my breathing. I'll even count okay?" 

Alec opened his eyes and nodded his head. He concentrated on Magnus's breathing and his voice. He would breath in on every odd number and let the breath out on every odd. A few minutes had passed until his breathing was under control and he no longer felt like he was drowning anymore.

"I'm sorry." Alec whimpered as he climbed onto Magnus's lap and hid his head in the crook of his alpha's neck.

Magnus was surprised by the action. He never would of thought that Alec would actually want to be this close to him. But he also knew that Magnus's scent was calming him down and in a way he knew that he made Alec feel safe. Magnus smiled gently and kissed Alec's temple. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful omega and started to rub soothing circles on Alec's back. His other hand came up to Alec's head running his fingers through Alec's hair knowing how much the omega loved it.

"Darling. What happened? Was it because I asked about seeing your wolf?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Alpha. I'm sorry." Alec whispered his hot breath hitting Magnus's neck causing the alpha to shiver. 

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's temple once more. "Can I ask why?"

Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus. "Why I had a panic attack from your question?" 

"Yes baby boy. You don't have to tell me though. I understand." 

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Magnus's shoulder. 

"It happened when I was 14 years old. There was this family who was looking to adopt. There was a man and a woman and their names were John and Lisa who stopped by looking for an omega kid. They told Jocelyn that the mom had always wanted another omega in the family. She was an omega her self. The dad and their little boy who was 7 years old were both alpha's. Everything seemed fine. More than fine actually. The family was perfect. They seemed like a really loving family. Jocelyn thought that I would be perfect for them and I thought so too. When she introduced me to them, they were so nice and loving. The little boy was already calling me his brother. The mom was already in love with me as well. She was so nice and caring and everything a mom should be. The dad was nice as well and caring. When I got adopted a week later I was moved out of the orphanage and into their home. Their house was huge and inviting and made me feel like I belonged you know?

They bought me new clothes and I had my own room. We went out to dinner that night. I didn't really talk much because in my mind I knew that it was too good to be true. But I was still hopeful but at the same time I was scared and I learned that later I had a right to be scared."

Alec paused and squeezed his eyes shut. Magnus could feel him shaking and trembling so he continued to rub circles on Alec's back and run his fingers through his hair. He didn't say anything. He knew that Alec wanted to say what he had to say and Magnus would give him all the time in the world.

"A few months after my adoption, it was just me and John. Lisa was at work and their little boy was at his friends house. John asked me if I wanted to help him work on the shed that he was building. I said sure because I thought it would be fun and I've always wanted a father who I could build stuff with. So we walked out of the house and towards the shed. The house was literally in the middle of no where. The neighbors house was about 5 miles away and behind the house were the woods and the shed. So as we walked over to the shed he began to work and asked me if I could bring him over a wrench that was in the tool box. "

Alec stopped once more. He buried his head in Magnus's neck and whimpered. 

"Darling, what happened?" Magnus whispered already fearing the worst.

"When I bent over to grab the wrench I felt him press himself against me. I immediately stood up straight and tried to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around me and held me still. He kept on whispering in my ear about what a pretty omega I was and how he could never do this with his wife. I was confused and scared. I didn't know what he wanted. He then started to kiss my neck and I told him to stop and I tried to get away but he was too strong. He then ordered me to shift. He commanded me to shift Magnus! I had no choice."

Magnus felt his neck and shirt become wet and when he looked over he saw Alec was silently crying. He closed his eyes and held his omega tighter.  
"He then shifted into his own wolf and the next thing I know...is that theres pain and he forced himself into me. I tried to get away but his wolf was stronger than mine. When he was done I knew I had to get away. I was in pain but right when he got off of me I decided that it was now or never and I ran. I ran all the way to the orphanage and when Jocelyn saw me...she already assumed what happened. She...she helped me into my old room at the orphanage and waited patiently for me to change back. When I did she tucked me into bed and held me for as long as I needed. The next day she asked what had happened. I didn't want to tell her, I didn't. But she commanded me too and I was mad at the time but I understand why she did it. I'm not mad any more because I know that she did what was right. She called the cops but they didn't do anything because it was his word against mine. 

A year later when I was 15 I was adopted again. It was another Alpha male and he made me shift again. He would make fun of my wolf and beat me all the damn time. He was a drunk and his wife...she was the worst of the two. She stood by and watched. She didn't do anything when I cried out for help. She even laughed. They would even chain me up at night as my wolf form so I wouldn't get away when they slept. However one night they forgot to chain me up and I ran again. 

I was adopted when I was 16 again and it was the same thing. This is why I don't want you to see my wolf Magnus. I hate it. I hate shifting so fucking much. It hurts Magnus. it fucking hurts. And those alphas just got away with it because I'm just some stupid omega." 

Magnus felt himself crying as he held Alec in his arms listening to his story. He was going to make those alpha's pay. No one is going to hurt his beautiful Alexander and get away with it. No one. When he heard Alec whimper and try to get off Magnus's lap, Magnus held on to Alec tighter.

"Shhh. It's okay Alexander. Shh."

Alec looked over at Magnus and frowned. "Do you still want me Magnus. After hearing that? Do you still want me as your mate?"

"Of course I do! Alexander...do you know why I chose you as my mate? Why I want you?"

Alec frowned once more and shook his head. 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek.  
"The moment I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, sexy, hot, lovely person I have ever seen. It didn't matter to me that you were an omega either. You could of been an alpha and I would of thought the same thing. However I'm really glad you're an omega because Omega's are special. Also after watching you in the halls of the school I noticed just how strong and brave and smart and funny you were. You're so nice to everyone and Alexander, I love that about you. I love everything about you. You stand up for your family and the ones you care about. You would do anything in your power to make something right. Alexander you're perfect. Nothing you said about your past makes me want you any less. In fact it just shows me how much stronger you are. I know you might not believe me when I say this but I love you. I love you so damn much. Spending four years watching you and seeing what an amazing man you are made me fall in love with you. I promise you nothing ever is going to happen to you like that ever again. I'm going to protect you and so is this pack. You're our family now and we protect family."

Alec felt like his heart melted. Magnus was so cute and loving and caring and Alec didn't understand how lucky he could get. Maybe this could be the start of learning to trust an alpha. Maybe he could be happy after all.

"Magnus.." Alec whispered.

"Yes darling?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Magnus grinned and nodded as he cupped Alec's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Alec laughed against his alpha's lips and kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync and they didn't take it too far. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads on each others.

"I thought I was supposed to kiss you." Alec joked.

Magnus laughed. "You were but I wanted to be the one to kiss you darling."

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "Magnus...thank you. For everything. I'm starting to trust you and that's a big deal for me."

"I know baby. I know. And you take all the time you need okay?"

Alec yawned and nodded. "Okay."

Magnus kissed Alec once more before laying his omega next to him. "Go to sleep my baby boy. We can talk in the morning."

Alec nodded and shut his eyes. With in minutes Alec fell asleep. Magnus watched Alec fall asleep and he smiled. He never thought he could have this again. Have love. Alec was special and he would make sure Alec knew it every single day. He then got out his phone and texted Jocelyn telling her that he needed the names of all the alphas who hurt Alec. Jocelyn sent the names in less than ten seconds. She knew what he was up to and she wasn't going to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has been reading this. Also thank you for all the comments and Kudo's.   
> I hope you guys like this chapter.

When Alec woke up, he felt that his head wasn't resting on a pillow but instead on a chest. He also felt fingers combing through his hair and occasionally scratching lightly at his scalp. When he looked up he saw Magnus looking down fondly at him with a smile. Alec noticed he had a phone pressed up to his ear. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and held up a finger letting Alec know he was almost done with the phone call.

"Yes bring them to the shed Jace." Magnus said rolling his eyes. "Alright. Now hurry up back home pup. Maryse and Robert are arriving in two hours. If you're not back in an hour you know what will happen. Don't start with me Jace. Okay good. See you soon pup." 

When Magnus hung up, he placed his phone on the night stand and tilted Alec's head back up with a finger. He looked into Alec's eyes and slowly bent his head down giving enough time for Alec to back out. When Alec didn't move away Magnus smiled and gently placed his lips onto Alec's.

"Good morning baby boy." Magnus whispered.

"Morning." Alec replied with a small smile. "What were you talking about on the phone?" 

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around Alec. "You can't know that. Not right now anyways. Once Maryse and Robert leave I will explain everything okay?"

Alec nodded and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. "Uh what did you mean if Jace isn't back in a hour you know what will happen?" 

"Ah. There's one more thing I forgot to mention to you Alexander." Magnus said brushing the hair out of Alec's face.  
"There are rules that I want all of you to follow. If you disobey a Rule, you get punished and yes that includes you Alexander. There are three main rules. One is never lie to me. The second one is don't make anyone in this house feel awful about theirselves or bully each other. The third is to always obey your alpha. If I tell you to come home at a certain time then you must obey that. If not you will get punished." 

Alec's closed his eyes and whimpered. He had been "punished" to many times.

Magnus's eyes widened and he quickly and gently grabbed the back of Alec's neck and squeezed. It was a comforting thing an alpha did to their beta's and omega's.  
"Oh no Alexander. Not like that. I won't hurt you like those men have done to you Alexander. I promise you. The punishments are for your guys's own good. Do you want to know what the punishments are?"

Alec nodded but didn't say anything.

"The main punishments are either a grounding or a spanking. Sometimes it's completely different but it depends on what you did wrong. But just know this. I won't hurt you or any else in this pack. The spankings aren't hard but I use that kind of punishment so you know that you did something wrong. I won't hurt you ever Alexander. Please believe me."

"I do." Alec whispered.

"Good. Now are you hungry darling? I can smell Clary's famous blue berry pancakes." 

"Blue berry pancakes? Those are my favorite." Alec said softly.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's temple. "God you are so precious. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Come on my love. Let's go eat."  
~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the kitchen, the front door swung open and Jace walked through. Jace nodded at Magnus letting him know that what ever he was doing was done. Magnus nodded in return and grabbed Alec's hand leading him towards the table. Magnus pulled out a chair and when Alec sat down Magnus leaned down and placed a kiss on Alec's forehead. He then walked over to where the pancakes where and stacked three on a plate and walked back over to the table after grabbing syrup and a fork. He then placed it in front of Alec and he walked back over to get a plate for himself. 

"So do you like the house?" Simon had asked once everyone was seated at the table eating their pancakes.

"Uh yeah it's great." Alec replied.

"So you were living at the orphanage? How was that? Did you have to share everything with the other kids?" Simon asked.

Alec tensed up and closed his eyes as he tried to make sure a panic attack didn't start. 

"Simon." Magnus said in a warning tone.

Suddenly there were three knocks at the door. Magnus's head shot up and he sniffed the air. It was Maryse and Robert standing outside his door. Magnus looked at the others and stood up causing the rest of them to stand as well. Alec stood as well not knowing what to do.

"They weren't supposed to be here. We still had an hour." Magnus groaned and then looked at his beta's. "I want you four to put the dishes away and when you're done you're going to go in the living room and sit down."

The four nodded their heads and took each plate and getting to work. Magnus gently grabbed Alec's hand and led him into their bedroom.  
"Darling, I need you to stay here until I come and get you. Can you do that?" 

"Yes alpha." Alec said with a nod.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec. "Thank you my beautiful omega."

Magnus then let Alec go and quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth before styling his hair. He kissed Alec on the temple on the way out of the room closing the door behind him. Alec sighed and decided to get dressed when he realized he didn't have any other clothes with him. He decided to put on his old jeans. He saw how dirty his shirt was so he had no other choice. He looked through Magnus's wardrobe and picked out a plain black t shirt. That was the only plain shirt in his whole closet. He just hoped Magnus didn't mind that Alec was wearing it. 

Magnus walked into the living room with a straight face. He nods at his beta's and then walks over to the door and turns the knob opening the door. He doesn't say hello or even say a word. What he does is simply move to the side and let Maryse and Robert enter. Once inside Magnus shuts the door and sits down in his own personal chair. Maryse and Robert both sit down on an empty couch.

"So I see we're missing someone. Where is your new omega?" Maryse asked spitting out the word Omega.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You'll meet him. But first I need to know something. Did you give up a baby seventeen years ago?" 

Robert and Maryse both look at each other stunned. "How do you know that?" Robert asked.

"None of your concern. Was his name Alexander Lightwood?" 

"Yes." Maryse spat out. 

Alec who had been listening to the conversation couldn't help it. He opened the door and walked into the living room and when he saw Maryse and Robert he froze. They were his parents. He knew that because of the picture he had once seen in his files. Suddenly he realized the room had grown silent and everyone was looking at him.

"Alexander! My baby! We found you! You don't know how long we have been searching for you." Maryse said and ran over to him giving him a hug.

There was something off about this. For one thing, the hug wasn't a hug at all. Maryse just had her arms lightly wrapped around Alec and she was barely touching him. Another thing was the way her heartbeat hitched and sped up. It was a lie. Alec pushed Maryse away from him.

"You're lying!" Alec whispered.

Magnus walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Alexander! Why would I lie? You're my baby. I love you."

Another lie. 

Alec looked away and whimpered. "Stop it." 

"Son..." Robert said and stopped when he saw Magnus's eyes glow red.

"Give it up Robert and Maryse. You're just saying these things to get on my good side. Let me tell you. It's not working." Magnus growled.

Maryse sighed and brushed off her clothes. "You're right Alpha Bane. We never searched for him. In fact we didn't even have to if we wanted to because we knew where he was all this time." 

"Mom? Dad? Why?" Isabelle spoke up with a shaky voice.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Because we had to keep an eye on him. We didn't want him anywhere near you Isabelle." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's my brother!" Isabelle shouted. Simon held her hand and squeezed.

Maryse laughed. "Your brother? Oh no. No one in this family is a stupid omega. They're worthless Isabelle. Can't you see that? All they're ever good for is spreading their legs and breeding. He is no son of mine. We don't have omega's in this family. Never have and never will."

Robert nodded. "I bet Alpha Bane wanted Alexander just for that reason. To have pups of his own."

Alec whimpered again and felt his knees go weak. He turned around and buried his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.

"I love Alexander. I don't want him so he can give me pups. I want him because he's kind and amazing. I never ever want to see you here again. I don't care that you're in the council or that you're Isabelle's and Jace's parents. Never come back here and If i hear you say one more awful thing about Alexander you're going to regret it. You know what I can do. You know what I've done. Is that clear?" Magnus growled out loudly and flashed his eyes. 

Robert and Maryse both took a step back and nodded. "Of course Alpha Bane." They said in unison before turning around and heading out of the house.

Magnus suddenly felt Alec's legs give out and before the omega could hit the ground, Magnus scooped him up into his arms. He felt Alec shake and new he was crying.  
"Why don't they love me? I...why Magnus why?"

"I'm going to kill them! I'm never seeing them ever again! I hate them!" Jace growled out as he paced back and forth.

"I'm never talking to them again either. I hate them so much! He's our brother! I can't believe they just threw him away like he was some piece of trash!" Isabelle snarled.

Alec whined and whimpered hearing what they were saying. Magnus leaned down and whispered that everything was going to be okay in Alec's ear.  
"I'm going to put Alexander in my room. We'll talk about all of this later. You're dismissed." 

Once he saw everyone nod, Magnus walked into his bed room and slowly sat down on the bed with Alec on his lap. He knew that Alec needed to cry so he let him cry on his shoulder. 

"It's okay my baby boy. It's okay. I love you. I love you so much. Don't listen to them baby. I know shhh I know." 

Soon Alec stopped crying and when Magnus looked down he found his Omega sound asleep in his arms. He knew that he would make Robert and Maryse regret giving away Alexander. But first he would have to deal with all those other alpha's that had hurt Alec. Magnus kissed Alec's head and stayed with Alec until he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

When Alec woke up, he was alone. He rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up and yawning. A few minutes later he finally got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed and walking out of the bed room. When he got to the living room he saw Magnus sitting in his chair reading a book. Magnus smiled when he heard the door open and foot steps approaching. When Alec was close to the chair, Magnus placed his book on the coffee table and grabbed Alec's waist causing the Omega causing him to yelp and land in Magnus's lap. Alec laughed and buried his head in Magnus's neck as he continued to laugh. Magnus smile grew and he kissed the giggling omega's head.

"Magnus..." 

"Hello gorgeous. " Magnus replied wrapping his arms around Alec and hugging him tight. 

"Hi." Alec whispered as he laid his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"How are you baby boy?" Magnus asked gently. 

"I...I don't know. Everything is just so overwhelming. But when i'm with you...I feel safe." Alec replied while blushing. He didn't mean to say the last part but it just slipped out.

"Oh Alexander. I love you so so much. No one's ever going to hurt you again. And about Maryse and Robert, they were stupid to give you up. You're amazing." 

Alec smiled. He knew that Magnus loved him. However Alec wasn't quite there yet. He had just met Magnus not that long ago. However he did like Magnus, a whole lot. This feeling was new for Alec. He never thought he would have someone to care for him, to protect him, to love him. He also never thought he would have someone to love himself and he was slowly getting there. Alec frowned. Magnus had said he loved him over and over again and Alec had yet to say it yet.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you're not there yet baby. I understand." Magnus said softly.

"I am falling for you Magnus. I'm just not there yet. I'm sorry." Alec whispered bowing his head.

Magnus shook his head and gently lifted Alec's head up. He looked into the younger mans eyes and kissed him on the lips. They sat there for a few minutes kissing until their lungs were burning and they broke apart for air. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for darling. Now Alexander, I have something I need to show you."  
\---------  
Magnus led Alec outside the house and around it. They were now facing the woods and an old looking shed. Alec looked over at Magnus with a confused expression on his face. Magnus just grabbed his hand and they continued to walk towards the shed. Once there, they stopped at the shed doors. Alec could hear three heart beats inside. 

"Before we go in, I just want you to know that you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. And once you find out what's inside and I explain everything, I will understand if you want to leave. However what ever happens is your choice Alexander. Okay?" 

"I...okay?" Alec replied not knowing what to expect.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and pushed the shed doors open. When they walked inside Alec froze at who he saw. Tied up to chairs and gagged were the three people Alec never wanted to see in his life ever again. John, and the two other alpha's who abused him were there tired up. Alec whimpered and Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist.

"I don't understand...what are they doing here Magnus." 

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek with his free hand and looked directly into Alec's eyes.   
"They hurt you Alexander. Badly. No one should ever go through what you have been through baby. You deserve justice. They hurt you so bad and I hate that. I hate it so much. I had Jace bring them here and tie them up. They deserve to be punished."

Alec looked at the three. He noticed John was looking right at him, raking his eyes up and down his body and if the gag wasn't there then Alec knew he would be smirking. Alec whimpered again and hid his face in Magnus's neck.

"I hate them! I hate them so much! I have nightmares because of them! I hardly could let people touch me for a long time after what John did to me. I hate them Magnus."

Magnus nodded and kissed the boys temple. "I know baby. I know. I hate that they hurt you. I hate that you have nightmares."

"What did you mean that it's my choice? What's my choice?" Alec asked still burying his face.

"Alexander, I need you to know that these three have done the same to others like you. They've hurt other omegas and they've gotten away with it each time. So you're choice baby is, do you want me to kill them?" Magnus asked.

"I don't want them to hurt anymore people." Alec whispered. 

Magnus nodded. "Okay baby. Okay." 

Magnus took out his phone and called Jace. He asked Jace to grab Isabelle and Clary and for the three to meet them at the shed. Jace said that they will be there shortly and they hung up the phone. Magnus kissed Alec's temple once more before grabbing his hand and walking towards John. He removed the gag and John smiled.

"Alexander! You've grown. You're way hotter. You know you were my first omega and my favorite. After you it was never the same so I had to picture it was you." John said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Alec yelled. 

John laughed once more. "Baby you know you like it." 

Magnus growled. "Don't talk to him like that! You're going to die for what you did to Alexander. You and the other two." Magnus said as he looked over at the other two.

Jace, Clary, and Isabelle, finally showed up. Magnus placed the gag back on John and grabbed Alec's hand once more walking over to the three Beta's. Magnus pulled Alec into a hug and kissed Alec on the lips once more before turning towards the others.

"Isabelle, Clary, I need you to take Alexander back to the house. I don't want him to watch this. Jace I know this is a big thing to ask but can you help me?" 

Jace nodded and walked over to Alec pulling him into a hug. "Of course. They hurt our alpha's mate. They hurt my brother." 

Jace let go and Alec turned towards Magnus hugging him once more. "Be careful. Come back to me. Please. I don't want to loose you." 

"I'll always come back to you baby boy. Always. Now go. I'll be back soon my love." 

Magnus pushed Alec towards Isabelle and Clary who each looped their arms with Alec and the three headed out the shed and towards the house. Walking towards the house they heard a howl and another and Alec knew that both Jace and Mangus turned into their wolves. Isabelle and Clary both hurried Alec into the house. They then walked him over to the couch and turned on a movie. Simon joined them and they all cuddled with Alec. Alec smiled, even though he was worried about Magnus and Jace, he finally felt like he had a family and boy was it nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I read all of your comments and I appreciate every single one of them.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Warning: Mention of past rape. 
> 
> The next chapters will be happy ones trust me. (:

Halfway through the movie, the front door opened and in walked Magnus and Jace with blood all over them. Alec and Clary each got up right away and ran over to them. Alec pulled Magnus towards him and raked his eyes over Magnus's form to see if Magnus was hurt in any way. Magnus smiled as he heard Alec whimper and kissed the omega's forehead.

"Calm down my love. It's not my blood." Magnus said softly.

Alec sighed with relief and leaned his forehead on Magnus's own. "I'm so glad you're okay." Alec whispered.

"I told you I would come back to you baby. Now how about I go take a shower and then we can go on our very first date. We should of done this way sooner but there was never any time. Is that okay? Would you want to go on a date with me?" Magnus asked with a little bit of insecurity in his tone. 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's cheek. "I would love too. More than anything."

"Great! Now while I get a shower, you should talk to Jace and even Isabelle. I bet they want to catch up with you darling. They are your siblings after all." 

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I know. But what if...what if they don't like me? What if they don't want me for a brother?"

Magnus sighed and cupped Alec's face. "Oh sweetheart, I know for a face that they already love you. Of course they want you for a brother. Alexander, you're amazing and caring and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you for a brother. Do you trust me on that?" 

"I will always trust you." 

"Good. Now don't worry okay? Now I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. We leave in an hour my sweet precious omega." Magnus whispered and kissed Alec on the lips before turning around and heading towards his bedroom. 

Alec smiled as he watched his alpha walk into the bedroom. Once he saw the door close he turned around and walked over to the others. When he got there he looked at Jace and frowned. Jace had blood on his clothes but thankfully it wasn't much. When Jace saw him he walked over to Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm fine buddy." 

"Good. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." Alec said softly. He then looked over at Isabelle and then back at Jace. "We um...we should talk."

"Alright. Let me get out of these clothes and change into something cleaner. Then me you and Iz can talk okay?"

"Okay." 

After getting dressed, Jace came back out and walked over to his siblings. Clary and Simon asked if they wanted to be alone to talk but Alec said it was alright if they stayed and so they did. They wanted to get to know their new pack member too. Once they sat down on the couch, it was silent. No one knew what to say or how to go about this. So Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair before breaking the silence.

"It's weird you know. To grow up thinking that I had no family. None what so ever. And then when I come here everything changes. I find an alpha who wants me. I find out that I have siblings who are amazing. And I even found out that my parents knew exactly where I was this whole time while I thought they were just dead and that's why I was alone. It's like one moment your life is one thing and the next it's turned upside down and everything you knew is thrown out the window. It's a lot. Especially knowing that I have siblings who I now practically live with." 

Isabelle nodded and reached over to grab her new brothers hand. "I'm so sorry that you were alone all this time. I wish I knew about you. If I had known...I would of...." Isabelle said but broke off with a sob.

Alec quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Hey. Shhh. It's not your fault. How could you of known? I know that if you had known you would of done anything in your power to find me. But you didn't know and Iz...that's okay. It's not your fault. It's not Jace's fault. It's not mine. It's our parents. But hey, I'm so glad that we met. I'm so glad that I'm not alone anymore. I'm so so so glad to have a family." 

"I'm sorry." Isabelle whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing." Alec said and looked over at Jace who looked just as sorry. Alec sighed and tugged Jace into a hug as well.  
"You either Jace. You two couldn't have known. It's okay. At least we're together now right?"

Jace smiled and nodded. "Right. So um..this is a very personal question and you don't have to answer this. Seriously Alec, if you don't want to answer then tell me and we'll move on okay? But I just... I need to know. What did those guys do to you? Magnus told me that they hurt you but that's it. I..I need to know Alec. They hurt my brother and...that means they hurt me too." 

Alec closed his eyes. "I...I need to trust you guys. We're family. We're pack. Can I trust you? All of you?"

"Of course Alec. Like you said, we're family." Isabelle said and Jace agreed. 

Alec then opened his eyes and looked over at Clary and Simon. "Yes. A hundred percent yes Alec. We will never ever betray you." Clary said.

"Yeah man. What is told in this house stays in this house. Besides Magnus would kill us all if we betrayed you." 

Alec laughed and nodded his head. "Thanks...um this story isn't a happy one so just...just let me say this and you guys just listen until I'm done or else I'm never going to get it out okay?"

"Okay." They all said in unison.

Alec opened his eyes and before he started to explain Magnus walked out of the room and told Alec to stand up for a minute. After Alec did Magnus sat down and pulled Alec into his lap. Alec looked at Magnus with confusion in his eyes and Magnus just smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec.

"My wolf could tell that you were nervous and that you needed me. I know that this story is painful so I'm going to be here for you when you tell it to the others. If you need to stop at anytime you stop Alexander. I mean it. They will understand okay? Or if you need me to tell them what you told me than I will do that too." 

Alec nodded and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. He then grabbed one of Magnus's hands and started to play with his rings.

"My whole life was spent at the orphanage besides the time I was adopted. The orphanage wasn't so bad. There was Jocelyn, Clary's mom and she's really nice. She would always help me with my homework. She's been there for me while I grew up. The first time I was adopted was when I was fourteen. Before that it hurt to see other kids being adopted. I was always told over and over again what a freak I was and that no one would ever want to adopt me. It got to me you know? So I would always stay in my room unless I was needed. However I would always help out the other kids even if they were mean to me because the truth was, everyone was just afraid. No one wants to be an orphan. So it changes people you know. And I knew that. But when you grow up being called a freak over and over again you begin to believe it." 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. He was also listening very carefully because this was something Alec never told him. He knew that Alec would be telling them other things he didn't tell Magnus. He knew that Alec didn't do it on purpose but he was doing it so everyone could understand what he went through and that he's the way he is because of what happened in his life. 

"So Imagine my surprise when Jocelyn told me that a family was coming by looking to adopt and that they saw my picture and was wanting to meet me. No one had ever wanted me and it made me be so hopeful that I would finally get a family. When they came it was a couple with a seven year old son. They were so nice. They asked me questions like what my favorite color was and my favorite animal. It seemed like they actually cared you know? Hardly anyone who came to adopt would ask me questions or even talk to me. So when I found out they were adopting me I was beyond excited. I no longer felt like the freak. I felt special you know? Because out of all the kids they chose me. But there was a part of me that felt bad because there had been kids that had been there longer than me that deserved a good family. But after what had happened, in a way I'm glad it was me and not some other kid."

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered already knowing what he was going to say.

Alec shook his head and could already feel the tears in his eyes.

"Uh after they adopted me they acted like parents. They bought me new clothes and I had an actual soft and comfy bed. Their son was adorable and he was like a little brother to me. But uh after a few months... the dad had asked me to help him work on the shed he was building. Of course I said yes because I got to spend some time with my foster father but I should of known that something was off. That this was too good to be true. He uh...he asked me to grab a wrench when we got to the shed. When I bent over to grab it he pressed himself against me. He started to kiss my neck and I told him stop so many times before he commanded me to shift into my wolf form. I didn't want to but his alpha tone and command made my body involuntarily shift. He shifted into his wolf form and he was way bigger and stronger than my wolf. He uh..he.."

Alec stopped himself and whimpered as he burred his face in Magnus's neck. 

"Oh god. What did he do Alec? Please tell me he didn't." Jace said.

"He raped me. He fucking raped me. I was only fourteen and he...he forced himself on me, into me like I was nothing. Like I was just some toy for him to play with. He told me that he could never do this with his wife. That I was such a pretty omega and that he's been wanting to do this for a long time. It was because I was an omega and not only that but I was a boy. I managed to run away when he was done."

"No. Alec no. I'm so sorry." Isabelle sobbed as she rubbed her cheek on Alec's shoulder.

"What happened when you escaped Alec?" Clary whispered.

"I ran back towards the orphanage still in my wolf form. When I got there Jocelyn was outside watering plants. She saw me and saw the...the blood and when I was calm enough she led me inside and into the bathroom and helped clean me up. After I shifted back she asked what had happened. I shook my head because I didn't want to tell her. I couldn't. I was too ashamed. I still am. I was just some stupid kid who believed that everything was okay. But somehow Jocelyn knew. She asked me if he raped me and I just lost it. I cried and cried and Jocelyn just hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. The next day Jocelyn went to the cops. However there was nothing they could do because it was his word against some little omega." 

"I'm so fucking glad we killed him. That son of a bitch." Jace growled.

"The other two people you killed, they uh...they adopted me too. The next time I was adopted was when I was 15. At first he seemed okay. But the next day he made me shift as well and he laughed at my wolf. Telling me how pathetic it was even for an omega. He would then beat me every day. He would chain me up and throw wolfs bane on me or hit me with a bat coated in wolfs bane. His wife would watch and laugh. A month later they forgot to chain me up and I ran. When I was 16 I was adopted by another man who did the same thing. One night when he was beating me up and someone came by the house to check on me. They heard what was going on and they got me out of that house. So uh yeah. Thats who those men were." 

Alec was officially done talking about this. He wrapped his arms around Magnus tighter and breathed in his alpha's scent to calm him down. Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say. A few minutes later Alec wiped his face with his hand and stood up while pulling Magnus up with him.

"So uh...we can all talk about this later. I know it's a lot to take in but I'm done talking about it for now. I just really want to go on my first date with my alpha. If that's still on." Alec said looking up at Magnus.

"Of course. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Let me just go get cleaned up for a minute and I'll be right back."

Alec looked at all of them and then headed towards the bathroom. He really needed a distraction right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.  
> If there are any mistakes I apologize.  
> I also apologize for the short chapter.

The two were in the car driving towards where ever Magnus was taking them. Magnus wanted their date to be a surprise. Magnus first wanted to take Alec out to dinner but he then thought of a different idea. Something that Alec deserved. However as they drove to the location, Alec couldn't help but notice something was bothering Magnus and that meant it was bothering Alec. His wolf was whining and Alec couldn't help but to think it was something had had done.

"Are you mad at me?" Alec whispered as he dropped his head to look at his hands.

Magnus sighed and pulled over the car. He then unbuckled and then reached over to unbuckle Alec's seat belt.

"Come here baby." Magnus said gently as he patted his lap.

Alec nodded and climbed into Magnus's lap. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. He then felt Magnus start to gently rub his back reassuring Alec that it was alright.

"I'm not mad at you. Not at all. However you did break a rule and do you know what that rule is?" Magnus asked softly.

"I broke rule number 3. Obey the alpha." Alec replied with a slight whimper.

"That's right baby. Do you know what you did wrong?" 

"You told me to stay in the room but I didn't listen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Alpha I just...." 

Magnus kissed Alec's temple. "Hey, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong baby boy." 

"I overheard them say they were my parents and I just couldn't sit there. I had to meet them Magnus. I had too. I've been alone for so long that when I heard them say those words, it made me think that they came back for me because they loved me and I was excited and i'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." 

"Alexander, you are not an idiot. Not at all. And I understand why you did it baby. I do." 

Alec looked up with watery eyes. "Are you going to punish me?" Alec said with a shaky voice.

Magnus's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "No Alexander. I'm not going to punish you. Do you know why? It's because you had a reason for what you did and I would never ever punish you or anyone else in my pack for a reason like that. I just wanted you to understand what you did okay baby? I'm not going to punish you. I promise my love." 

Alec sighed and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm sorry I keep messing this up. I'm stronger than this." 

Magnus felt his heart break at his omega's vulnerability. "You're messing nothing up. You're perfect Alexander. You are so fucking perfect. And yes you are strong but it's alright to break down. It's okay my love. You've been through so much trauma in your life and yet here you are. You're still standing and Alexander that to me is strong. It's also strong to show your emotions okay? I don't ever want you to hide what you feel or who you are because I love you and I will always love you and I want to see that side of you to make sure you're okay."

"Magnus..."

"Hush. Now how about we get to our date alright my sweet omega."

"Yes alpha." Alec replied as he kissed Magnus's cheek shyly and got off of his lap. He then climbed back into his seat and buckled up once more.

Magnus was shocked when Alec had kissed his cheek. It made him so happy that he just wanted to scream out. However he couldn't. So instead he shook his head with a big smile on his face and started to drive towards their destination once more. Fifteen minutes later and Magnus pulled up towards a grassy field. Alec furrowed his brows and looked at Magnus which the alpha thought was just adorable. 

Magnus quickly got out and ran towards Alec's side. He opened the door and leaned over to unbuckle his mate. He them held out his hand and helped Alec out of the car. Without saying a word Magnus led Alec to the trunk of the car and opened it. In the back of the trunk was two blankets, some pillows, and a radio. Magnus gathered the things into his arms and shut the trunk before dragging Alec towards the field and laying a blanket down. He then set up the pillows and the radio and sat down pulling Alec down with him. 

Once they were situated Magnus threw the second blanket over them and the two laid down. Alec looked up and smiled when he saw how beautiful the night sky was. The stars were out and shining and the moon was full and bright. There was no one else around and it was just the two of them. Alec giggled and placed his head on Magnus's chest and looked up at his alpha.

"This is amazing. I've never been on a date and if this is what they're like then i'm completely amazed." 

Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec's head. "You deserve so much Alexander. So so much. I'm glad you liked this."

"I've always loved looking at the stars you know. They were the one thing that I could always count on because I knew that they were always there. The moon too. Even though I couldn't see it during the day, I knew it was always there." Alec confessed.

"That's beautiful Alexander. You amaze me more and more. Alexander, i'm so sorry that you've had a terrible life. I wish that I could of been there for you. I'm so sorry you went through all of that terrible things baby." Magnus said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Alec sat up and pulled Magnus up as well. He then cupped his alpha's cheek and wiped away the tear. "Magnus, don't be sorry. You didn't know and it's not your fault. All I can say is that we're here now and it's the happiest I have ever been. You make me so happy. It's scary and confusing but Magnus, you make me feel safe and loved and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for choosing me my beautiful alpha." 

"Oh Alexander, You have no idea how happy you make me." Magnus whispered before leaning in and kissing Alec.

\-----------------------------------

The two spent two hours talking and laughing and getting to know each other. As the time went on Alec couldn't help but to realize that he was falling more and more for this man. This beautiful man who had saved him in more ways than one. It was around 11 p.m. when Magnus felt Alec's breathing even out. The two were laying on the blanket once more and when Magnus looked down he saw that Alec was asleep with a huge smile on his face. Magnus chuckled and ran a hand through Alec's hair before lifting him into his arms and standing up. He then carried Alec into the car and ran back to gather his things and ran back to the car to place them in the trunk.

Magnus then drove to the pack house and when he got home he carefully lifted Alec once more and walked into the house. Everyone was in the living room talking and stopped when they saw Magnus putting a finger to his lips as he walked past them and into his bedroom. He carefully laid Alec down and pulled off the omega's boots, pants, and even shirt and tucked him in. He kissed Alec on the head before walking out and towards the rest of his pack mates. 

"How was your date Alpha?" Clary asked with a fond smile.

Magnus smiled so big that everyone knew the answer right away. "It was so amazing. He's amazing." 

"I'm glad. He seems good for you alpha and you seem good for him. I'm glad you found each other." Clary replied.

"Thank you biscuit."

"Is he okay though? After what he told us...." Isabelle asked.

Magnus sighed. "He will be. He's been through a lot and he's struggling to get passed it all. But now that he has us, has love in his life and people to take care of him, he will be okay. We just have to be here for him no matter what." 

"Of course. No matter what." Jace chimed in with a nod.

Magnus then told everyone good night and that he would see them in the morning before walking around and heading back to his bed room to join his mate in bed. Magnus couldn't help but to smile the whole way there, the whole time getting ready for bed, and the whole time falling asleep. Alec made him so happy and he wouldn't have any other mate but him. He just hoped that nothing would ruin this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading. It means a lot.  
> Also, what did you think of Season 3 Episode 1? I loved it. I can't wait for the next episode lol.
> 
> Alright here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. (It's a little short so sorry about that)

It was two in the morning and Alec was wide awake. He woke up about an hour ago and just couldn't go back to sleep. Mainly because he had something on his mind. Alec turned his head to the left and saw Magnus fast asleep. He smiled softly at his mate and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Magnus scrunched up his nose and his eyes started to slowly flutter open. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked groggily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Alec whispered.

Magnus looked over at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. He turned his head back to look at Alec and saw him with a worried expression on his face. Magnus sat up and helped Alec sit up as well. He then cupped Alec's face and looked him in the eyes. 

"Whats wrong? Why are you up so early?" Magnus asked softly.

"I woke up about an hour ago and I couldn't go back to sleep. I'm not sure why. But while I was laying here I was thinking about something. I..." Alec paused not really sure if he should say it or not.

"What is it baby?" Magnus asked.

"I want to show you my wolf." Alec whispered.

Magnus's eyes widened. "What? Alexander..."

"No Magnus." Alec said shaking his head. "I want to do this. I...I've actually been thinking about it for a while now and my wolf has been itching to come out. I feel safe with you. I feel loved. I know you want laugh at me or make fun of me. So please...let me do this."

Magnus smiled and moved his head to press a light kiss on to Alec's forehead. "I would love to see your wolf."

Alec nodded and was about to get off the bed when Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of him. He looked into Alec's eyes and slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. Alec closed his eyes and kissed back and when they broke apart Magnus placed his forehead on Alec's.

"This is a big deal. I only want you to show me if you are a hundred percent ready. So are you Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"I am. I promise." Alec whispered opening his eyes.

"Okay baby boy. Show me whenever you're ready. I won't laugh or judge you. No matter what you will be beautiful."

Alec smiled and pecked Magnus's lips before getting off of him and the bed. He took a deep breath in and out and started to take off his shirt. He knew he had scars on his back and usually, he would try to hide but right now he wasn't thinking about that. He then walked to the end of the room and gave Magnus one look before running and jumping into the air. When he landed he was in his wolf form.

When Magnus looked over the bed, he saw a gorgeous black wolf with white paws, ears, and a white circle around the left eye. He was smaller than alpha or beta wolves but Magnus thought he was perfect. His eyes were glowing blue and No other wolf had the color Alec did and he was breathtaking. Alec was laying on the floor looking up at Magnus with his ears down. He made a whimper as Magnus kept on staring at him.

"Oh sweetheart. Come here." Magnus whispered.

Alec slowly got up and jumped onto the bed. He sat beside Magnus and bowed his head down. 

"Alexander look at me." Magnus said with a stern alpha voice.

Alec lifted his head and looked straight into his alpha's eyes. Magnus then smiled softly and placed a hand on top of Alec's head running his hand through his fur.

"You are so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous." 

Alec moved his head and licked Magnus's cheek causing the older man to laugh. Alec did it a few more times before laying down and placing his head on Magnus's chest who was now laying down as well. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's fur and smiled.

"Good night my beautiful omega. We will talk in the morning my love." 

When morning came, it was about nine when the bedroom door opened. Magnus groaned and opened his eyes to see Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon all looking at Alec who was still asleep on Magnus's chest. Magnus squinted an eye at them as he tried to sit up.

"What the hell are you four doing?" Magnus whispered.

Isabelle sighed. "We were just wondering if Alec wanted to come to the arcade with us? We should of knocked. I'm sorry. But oh my god. Is that Alec? In his wolf form? Oh my god he's..."

Before she could finish, there was a whine coming from Alec who was now sitting up and looking at the four who were looking right back at him. He whined again and quickly got off of the bed and ran underneath the bed. He didn't want them looking at him. Pack or not. He was still learning how to trust people and his wolf was something personal to him. He wasn't ready for them to see him.

Magnus growled and flashed his red eyes at the four. "Out! NOW! I want you four all on the couch and don't you dare fucking move. Got it?" 

The four each bared their necks before nodding and running out of the room closing the door behind him. Magnus quickly got off the bed and lifted the covers so he could see under the bed. Alec was laying down with his eyes shut and his body shaking just a little.

"They're gone Alexander. I promise. Come on out baby. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Alec opened his eyes and slowly crawled out from under the bed. He then looked around to make sure no one was there before looking for his shirt. He ran over to it and when he turned around he saw Magnus looking at him. He dropped the shirt and barked at Magnus.

"What?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes and growled. Magnus laughed and turned around. A few seconds later he heard Alec's voice.

"You can turn around."

When Magnus turned around he saw Alec in his human form with his shirt on and a hand running through his hair. He sighed and sat on the bed. He then looked over towards Magnus and patted on the bed next to him. Magnus nodded and sat back down.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It's just I'm not ready for them to see me like that." 

Magnus shook his head and grabbed Alecs hand. "Don't you dare apologize. I get it. It's okay."

Alec smiled and lifted their hands so he could kiss the back of Magnus's hand. 

"Alright. Now I have to go deal with the pups. Come with me because this will include you too."

"Okay Alpha." Alec replied with a smirk.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled and got up. He then left the room and walked towards the pack. He had to lay down some new rules for his pack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups get talked to and Alec's heat arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support. (:  
> Warning: This chapter mainly contains smutt.

As they got to the living room, Alec reached for Magnus's hand and gripped it hard. Magnus stopped walking and turned to see Alec who was looking at the rest of the pack. Magnus then turned his head and saw everyone looking at Alec. Magnus turned back around and gathered Alec into his arms and placed a hand on the back of Alec's neck and squeezed gently.

"Hey. You're okay. They're pack my love. They won't judge you or laugh at you. And if they do I will take care of it. You're safe here my love." Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes and placed his head in between Magnus's shoulder and neck and began to breathe in Magnus's scent. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this." 

Magnus kissed Alec's head. "Never be sorry. Not for this. And we will get through this. Together."

Alec lifted his head and smiled. "Okay." 

Magnus then took Alec's hand and led them over to Magnus's chair. Magnus sat down first and grabbed Alec so he fell into his lap. Alec yelped at first but then sighed as he felt Magnus wrap his arms around Alec and place another kiss to Alec's head. He then turned his head so he could look at the four pack mates.

"What you four did, bursting into our room like that, it was not okay. You all have a new pack member. A pack member who has been through a lot. He needs his privacy. He still needs to feel like he's safe here and you four bursting into the room like that? He had just shown me something so personal that he was not ready to share with anyone else. It took a lot of trust in him and courage for him to show me that." Magnus said.

Alec had his head buried back in Magnus's neck with his eyes closed and his body shaking a little. Magnus held him tighter and whispered it was okay into his ear.

"We really are sorry Magnus and Alec....we were just excited." Clary said softly.

Magnus sighed. "I know you are biscuit. I know you all are. But things around here need to change. Just until Alec is more comfortable here okay?"

"Yes alpha." The four said in unison.

"Good. Now you four stay here. You need to be punished. I know you're sorry and I know you didn't mean no harm but I need to do this." Magnus said before standing up and lifting Alec into his arms.

"We know alpha." Isabelle said with a soft smile.

Magnus smiled back and carried Alec into his room. As he walked to his bed he felt Alec's forehead brush against his neck and he frowned. Gently placing Alec onto the bed he leaned down and felt Alec's forehead. He was warmer than usual. 

"Are you going to hurt them?" Alec whispered.

"Oh baby. No. I would never hurt them. But they do need to be punished for scaring you like that. I promise you they will all be okay." 

"Okay." Alec said with a smile as he leaned up and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

When Magnus went back into the living room he told everyone but Jace to wait in the hallway. He spanked him ten times. Next it was Isabelle's turn. Then Simons. and Last Clary's. When they were done he had all of them come back out and he gathered them into his arms hugging them tightly. Suddenly all of them froze. A strong scent of omega in heat hit them all and Magnus growled. 

"You four need to leave now. I would appreciate it if you four stayed in the guest house until Alec's heat is over. Hurry up and pack some clothes and things you need. I don't know how long this is going to take but I will text you when it's done." 

They all nodded.

"Take care of him please." Isabelle whispered.

Magnus smiled and kissed Isabelle's forehead. "I will. I would never hurt him and I will always take care of him." 

The pack then all ran to their rooms and packed the stuff they needed. A few minutes later they said goodbye and left the house. As soon as the door shut Magnus heard Alec yell out his name. Magnus ran into the room and when he did he was hit with Omega hormones. He growled and when he took a step closer to the bed he saw Alec's shirt was off and he was clawing at his skin.

"It hurts Magnus. It hurts." Alec whimpered.

Magnus closed his eyes. He wanted to take Alec right then and there. Claim him. But he couldn't. He needed to talk to Alec first. He knew that Alec wasn't fully out of it which was good because they needed to have this talk. He slowly made his way over, climbed on the bed, and straddled Alec. He then grabbed Alec's wrists and held them over his head so Alec wouldn't claw at his skin any more.

"I know it does baby. I know. But I need to know...what do you want?" Magnus asked.

Alec gasped as Magnus leaned down and scented him. "I want you. I...I've been thinking about it for a while now. I'm not scared of you anymore Magnus. I trust you. And I...I love you." 

Magnus's head snapped up. "What..."

Alec shook his head. "I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not saying that I love you because of the heat. I'm saying I love you because I do Magnus. I love you. And I want to be yours. So please please please claim me tonight. Please. I need you alpha. I want to spend my heat with you." 

"This is your first time. Your real first time baby. I don't want to hurt you." Magnus whispered.

Alec reached up and placed a gentle hand on Magnus's cheek. "You won't."

"Oh Alexander. I love you so much." Magnus whispered before leaning down and taking Alec's lips with his. 

A few seconds later Alec moved his head away and whimpered. "I'm so hot. I feel like i'm on fire. Magnus I need..." 

"Shh. I know. I got you baby. I got you." Magnus replied as he took off his shirt and laid back down on Alec.

Alec moaned at the skin to skin contact. It was helping a little and when Magnus started to kiss his neck Alec arched his back and moved his head to the side so Magnus could reach it better. 

"You smell so good." Magnus moaned as he sucked a hickey onto Alec's skin.

"Mags..I still feel so hot. please please please." 

"Alexander, do you trust me?" 

"One Hundred percent."

Magnus slowly kissed his way down Alec's chest and when he got to a nipple he took it into his mouth and sucked. Alec moaned out and placed a hand in Magnus's hair. Magnus smirked and sucked a few more seconds before he moved on to the next one. Once Magnus was satisfied he kissed his way down Alec's stomach placing hickeys here and there before reaching his pants. 

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's pants button and looked up at Alec who nodded in return. Magnus kissed just below Alec's belly button before slowly unbuttoning Alec's pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. Once they were completely off Magnus's couldn't help but to stare. Alec was gorgeous. As he looked down he could see Alec's thighs covered in sweet omega slick and the scent of his slick was making Magnus go crazy.

Alec whimpered once more. "I feel so empty. So so empty. Magnus..." 

Magnus quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes before setting himself in between Alec's legs and lifting them up so they were resting on his shoulders. He placed his hands on each of Alec's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Alec's wet, pink hole was clenching and unclenching around nothing as slick poured out and it made Magnus groan at how hot it was. 

He leaned in and licked a stripe up Alec's hole and Alec whined and withered on the bed. 

"Alpha alpha alpha." Alec chanted. 

Magnus smirked and kept on licking. Alec's taste was addictive. It was sweet and oh so good. He gave a few more licks before climbing back on to Alec and kissed him roughly. Their cocks slid together and Alec moaned at the feeling and the taste of himself on Magnus's tongue. 

"Are you sure you want to do this my love?" Magnus whispered as he poured lube onto his fingers and slowly placed one onto Alec's rim. 

"Yes. Please alpha please." 

"Okay baby. okay." 

Magnus slowly slid one finger in. Alec hissed in pain at first and Magnus stopped a few seconds before Alec told him to keep going. When he got one finger all the way in he moved it in and out and Alec started to moan out in pleasure. A few minutes later Magnus had three fingers in and occasionally he would curl his fingers just right so they would hit Alec's prostate causing the omega to yell out.

"God you're so hot." Magnus moaned out. 

"I'm ready my alpha. I need you."

Magnus nodded and slid his fingers out. Alec whined at the feeling of emptyness but when he felt Magnus position his cock at Alec's hole he gasped. Before Magnus could push in Alec grabbed his wrist causing Magnus to stop.

"Just go...go slow. Please." 

Magnus nodded. "Of course. I was going to go slow no matter what. I don't want to hurt you. If you need me to stop or slow down just say the word. It's going to burn and hurt a little at first but I promise I will make it better. I will make this amazing for you baby."

"Okay. I'm ready." 

Magnus slowly started to slide in. He had to stop every few seconds for Alec to get used to it but soon he was all the way in.

"You're so big." Alec moaned out.

"And you're so tight. God You feel amazing my love." 

"Mags I need to scent you. Please." Alec cried out.

Magnus nodded and leaned down. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and leaned his head up to run his nose along Magnus's neck. Alec closed his eyes. He felt safe. He felt loved. He felt amazing. He wasn't scared of those alpha's anymore. Now that he has Magnus he never would be again.

"You can move." Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded and slowly started to thrust in and out. He grabbed Alec's hands and held them above his head once more as he intertwined their fingers together. The sounds of skin slapping, heavy breathing, and moans and grunts were all that were heard. Magnus started to speed up and Alec arched his back off the bed.

"You're so beautiful." Magnus panted out.

"My alpha. My lovely alpha." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's neck right where the mating bite would go. "My gorgeous Omega. I'm so glad you're mine. I love you."

"I love you." Alec replied.

A few thrusts in and each time Magnus had hit Alec's prostate right now.

"Mags i'm gonna...." 

"Can you wait for me baby? Can you wait for my knot and for me to claim you?"

"Yes alpha." Alec moaned out.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. I'm almost there my love." 

A few more thrusts and Magnus felt his knot start to form. He started to go faster and faster until his knot caught on Alec's rim and they were now locked together. Magnus grabbed Alec's neglected cock and started to pump it as he placed his mouth just above Alec's collar bone.

"Cum for me baby." Magnus whispered as he bit down on Alec's neck.

Alec screamed out in pain from the bite and in pleasure from his orgasm. Magnus stroked Alec through it as he bit down and right when he did he felt his own orgasm take over and spurt after spurt of cum went deep into Alec. Alec could feel the warmth of it run through him and he smiled as he came down from his high. Magnus licked up the blood from the bite and kissed it before collapsing down onto Alec as he could still feel himself cumming.

"I love you." Alec whispered.

"I love you more. Sleep my omega. I will make sure nothing happens to you and I will be right here when you wake up."

Finally, they were finally offical mates and it felt amazing for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
